Bleach - Rules of Tenth Division
by Beasttamer99
Summary: Dengan kapten termuda dalam sejarah, seorang jenius yang lahir hanya sekali dalam satu abad dan pemegang zanpakutou es terkuat. Aturan tak tertulis divisi sepuluh jauh lebih terkenal dari dua belas divisi lain. Ada beberapa peraturan yang harus diingat ketika menghadapi pasangan es divisi sepuluh.
1. Chapter 1

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Rules of Tenth Division**

 **(The Sealed Sword Frenzy Ver.)**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

.

.

 **\- Rules Of The Tenth Division** **-**

.

Semua tempat memiliki peraturan mereka sendiri termasuk _Seireitei_. Semua yang ada disana diatur dalam dua macam peraturan. Selain peraturan hukum tertulis yang sangat jelas, kuat dan sulit diubah. Hukuman yang diberikan bagi pelanggar juga bukanlah hal yang ringan. Bagi pelanggar akan diberikan hukuman teringan seperti teguran dan terberat adalah hukuman mati. Untuk itu sangat jarang ada yang berani melanggarnya.

Berlawanan dengan aturan tertulis, _Seireitei_ juga memiliki aturan tidak tertulis. Sebagian besar peraturan itu adalah sebuah peringatan untuk beberapa hal yang tidak boleh mereka lakukan pada beberapa orang tertentu yang sebagian besar adalah kapten dari _Gotei 13._ Setiap divisi memiliki aturan mereka yang berbeda satu sama lainnya. Semua termasuk divisi sepuluh. Dengan kapten termuda dalam sejarah, seorang jenius yang lahir hanya sekali dalam satu abad dan pemegang _zanpakutou_ es terkuat. Aturan tak tertulis divisi sepuluh jauh lebih terkenal dari dua belas divisi lain. Ada beberapa peraturan yang harus diingat ketika menghadapi pasangan es divisi sepuluh.

Hukuman itu bermacam-macam dan juga sedikit unik. Karena ketika seseorang melanggar peraturan itu ada dua pilihan yang akan terjadi. Kalian akan langsung berhadapan dengan kapten itu, jika menyinggung wakil kaptennya. Atau kebalikannya, Jika kalian menyinggung kaptennya maka wakil kaptennya yang akan membalas. Entah mana yang terdengar mengerikan tidak ada yang pernah berani mencobanya. Dimulai dari yang paling ringan hingga terberat.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Rules of Tenth Division**

 **(The Sealed Sword Frenzy Ver.)**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

.

.

 **\- Peraturan 5 & 4 ****-**

 **5\. Jangan pernah membicarakan tentang pakaian dan** _ **zanpakutou**_ **kapten divisi sepuluh.**

Peraturan itu memang terdengar aneh tapi sangat penuh arti. Apa yang dimaksudkan itu dimulai dari pakaian, syal yang dipakai kapten itu atau _zanpakutou_ mereka yang jauh lebih panjang dari yang dimiliki _Shinigami_ lain. Wakil kapten divisi sepuluh juga memiliki panjang _zanpakutou_ yang sedikit lebih panjang dari kaptennya. Warna pedang berbeda juga termasuk dalam peraturan itu.

Pakaian mereka memang jauh lebih kecil dari _shinigami_ yang lain. Sehingga tidak jarang bagi keduanya untuk membuat pesanan khusus hanya untuk pakaian ganti. Meski itu sangat jarang terjadi sejak pakaian kapten itu diurus oleh wakilnya. Tapi terkadang ada beberapa kecelakaan yang terjadi karena ada yang salah mengira kalau itu milik orang lain.

Syal kapten itu juga termasuk dalam benda yang sangat terbatas _(Limited Edition)_. Meski terlihat hanya seperti kain sutra biasa tapi itu adalah pemberian khusus dari wakil kaptennya. Kapten divisi sepuluh telah bersama dengan wakil kaptennya sejak mereka belum menjadi _shinigami._ Karena itu juga kapten itu selalu memanggilnya seperti biasa dengan nama kecilnya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh kain itu atau bahkan memakainya selain kapten itu sendiri atau bahkan tanpa ijinnya. Kapten dari divisi lain bahkan tidak ada yang berani melakukannya.

Meski ada kejadian dimana SWA membuat lomba siapa yang bisa menyentuh syal tersebut dan membuat banyak keributan besar. Tidak ada yang pernah berhasil mendekat bahkan satu inchi pun dari syal itu. Kapten tersebut berhasil mengetahui tentang lomba liar itu dan memberikan peringatan keras pada SWA dengan Hyorinmaru ditangannya. Setelah lomba itu dihentikan, semua orang mendapatkan sebuah fakta menarik kalau hanya wakil kapten itu sendiri yang selalu mencuci syal itu.

Terakhir adalah _zanpakutou_ mereka.

Setiap _shinigami_ memiliki _zanpakutou_ mereka sendiri dan berbeda-beda. Kapten divisi sepuluh juga memiliki _zanpakutou_ unik. Selain bertipe sangat jarang yaitu Air dan Es. Sebagai _zanpakutou_ es terkuat, tidak ada yang boleh menyebutkan kalau elemen itu lemah dibandingkan dengan milik Soutaichou. Karena pada kenyataannya, Hyorinmaru bisa membekukan sesuatu atau bahkan seluruh _Seireitei_ meski di musim panas sekali pun.

Penampilan _zanpakutou_ kapten itu juga berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ketika semua memiliki panjang normal dengan tubuh mereka. Kapten muda itu memiliki _zanpakutou_ yang bahkan hampir setinggi tubuhnya sendiri. Pedang itu besar dan juga jauh lebih berat dari normal. Meski ketika tidak ada pemiliknya, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh pedang itu.

Pernah ada sebuah kejadian ketika seorang _shinigami_ baru mencoba untuk menyentuh _zanpakutou_ itu. Belum sampai lima detik, _shinigami_ malang itu langsung membeku dan terkena hypotermia parah. Seluruh tempat itu membeku hingga radius seratus meter. Setiap shinigami di sekitar tempat itu panik dan ketakutan. Tapi semua kembali tenang ketika kapten dan wakil kaptennya datang dan menghentikan amukan _zanpakutou_ es itu. Begitu masalah diselesaikan, semua semakin jelas kalau _zanpakutou_ dari kapten itu sangatlah pemilih pada siapa yang menyentuhnya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang diketahui pernah menyentuh Hyorinmaru. Soutaichou, kapten divisi tiga belas Ukitake Jushiro dan yang sering terdengar adalah wakil kapten divisi sepuluh sendiri yang jelas memiliki elemen sama dengan Hyorinmaru.

.

.

.

 **4\. Mabuk dan merusak lembar pekerjaan yang mereka kerjakan.**

Peraturan ini biasa ditunjukan bagi siapapun yang sering meminum sake ketika jam kerja. Hanya ada satu orang di divisi sepuluh yang sering mendapatkan hukuman karena melanggar peraturan ini. Dia adalah ketua pasukan 3 mereka sendiri, Rangiku Matsumoto. Meski lebih sering terdengar kalau wakil kapten divisi sepuluh sangat jarang marah untuk masalah ini dan lebih sering memberikan hukuman lebih normal dari pada kaptennya sendiri.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Rules of Tenth Division**

 **(The Sealed Sword Frenzy Ver.)**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

.

.

 **\- Peraturan 3 & 2 ****-**

 **3\. Mengganggu kapten itu ketika sedang beristirahat atau bersantai.**

Sebagai seorang kapten dan wakil kapten, banyak tugas yang harus dilakukan setiap harinya. Mengurus laporan keuangan, laporan patroli, latihan untuk setiap _shinigami_ dan beberapa aktifitas yang lainnya. Semua diurus oleh kapten dari setiap divisi sebelum masuk laporan bulanan untuk Soutaichou. Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah dan singkat untuk dilakukan sendirian tapi bagaimana pun merupakan tanggung jawab untuk semua kapten.

Karena itulah sangat jarang bagi keduanya untuk bisa beristirahat atau bersantai melakukan sesuatu yang ingin mereka lakukan. Ada beberapa hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh kapten divisi sepuluh itu ketika dia sedang beristirahat. Hal yang biasa mereka lakukan adalah duduk dipinggir taman divisi mereka sambil meminum teh, bermain shogi atau bahkan hanya berbincang. Mereka bisa melakukan itu hingga beberapa jam hanya berdua saja. Terkadang juga keduanya sering latihan bertarung di tempat latihan khusus mereka. Membuat seluruh area dengan radius seratus meter di sekitar itu memiliki suhu jauh lebih dingin dari tempat lain. Bahkan itu menjadi tempat terfavorit ketika musim panas.

Lalu yang terakhir adalah berjalan-jalan. Baik itu keluar _Seireitei_ atau tempat lain yang tidak pernah diketahui orang-orang. Bahkan pernah ada yang bertemu dengan kapten divisi sepuluh di dunia manusia ketika mereka berpatroli. Tidak ada yang boleh bertanya atau mengganggu mereka ketika itu.

.

.

.

 **2\. Dilarang menanyakan misi khusus wakil kapten divisi sepuluh. Termasuk melukai, membicarakan tentang siapa dia sebenarnya atau wujudnya yang lain.**

Peraturan ini biasa adalah peraturan spesial. Mengingat siapa sebenarnya wakil kapten itu dan juga beberapa wujudnya yang lain. Aturan ini yang paling sering dilanggar oleh divisi lain yang tidak mengenal divisi sepuluh. Biasanya ini terjadi ketika ada _shinigami_ yang baru masuk setelah lulus Akademi atau mereka yang tidak pernah bertemu wujud lain dari wakil kapten itu.

Orang-orang yang pertama kali melihat wujud lain dari wakil kapten itu. Sering berakhir panik atau bahkan menyerangnya karena berpikir kalau itu adalah _hollow._ Bagi yang panik mereka pasti akan melapor pada atasan mereka dan akhirnya menjadi bahan tertawaan. Lalu yang tanpa berpikir panjang menyerangnya karena berpikir itu _hollow_ atau penyusup. Mereka akan berakhir menjadi sasaran semua anggota divisi sepuluh yang lainnya dan jika kau tidak beruntung sasaran kapten itu sendiri.

Menanyakan misi khusus wakil kapten itu juga menjadi masalah. Semua orang di divisi sepuluh tahu akan kemampuan wakil kapten mereka yang bisa menyusup dan bahkan bergerak tanpa terdeteksi seperti kapten divisi dua, Soifon. Mungkin bahkan jauh lebih baik. Untuk itu mereka tidak akan heran ketika wakil kapten itu pergi melakukan misi berbeda dari misi yang biasa diberikan pada _shinigami_ lain.

Pernah ada kejadian ketika wakil kapten itu tidak hadir di pertemuan penting. Semua wakil kapten seharusnya juga hadir saat itu. Saat wakil kapten lain tidak hadir Soutaichou akan menanyakan dan memberikan peringatan pada mereka dan kapten mereka. Tapi ketika wakil kapten divisi sepuluh tidak hadir dan hanya memberikan alasan misi khusus. Soutaichou tidak melakukan apapun, baik menanyakan misi khusus itu atau juga memberikan peringatan pada kapten divisi sepuluh. Hal ini jelas membuat kapten yang lainnya heran dan marah atas ketidakadilan Soutaichou.

Setelah beberapa pertengkaran dan keluhan yang semakin memanas. Wakil kapten divisi sepuluh itu datang tepat pada waktunya ke ruang pertemuan. Meski sedikit mengejutkan semua orang dengan baju sedikit robek dan beberapa bagian tangan diperban. Wakil kapten itu tanpa ragu masuk berjalan seperti biasa membuat beberapa orang khawatir termasuk kaptennya sendiri. Ketika itulah semua jelas kalau misi khusus yang diberikan oleh kapten itu adalah mencari tim patroli yang hilang kemarin di dunia manusia. Beruntung kalau dia datang tepat waktu menyelamatkan tim itu dari serangan kumpulan _hollow_ meski sedikit terluka karena harus bertarung dan melindungi pada saat bersamaan.

Sejak saat itulah tidak ada yang berani menanyakan tentang misi khusus itu lagi. Baik itu Soutaichou, seorang kapten, wakil kapten atau _shinigami_ biasa.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Rules of Tenth Division**

 **(The Sealed Sword Frenzy Ver.)**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

.

.

 **\- Peraturan 1** **-**

 **1\. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina, mengejek, merendahkan atau meremehkan divisi sepuluh. Baik itu dari anggota** _ **shinigami**_ **, wakil kapten atau kapten mereka sendiri.**

Ini adalah peraturan terpenting dalam divisi sepuluh dan sangat berbahaya jika dilanggar. Peraturan ini juga memiliki efek lebih banyak dari pada peraturan sebelumnya tergantung dari siapa yang menjadi sasaran. Karena bukan hanya berkaitan dengan dua orang sebelumnya tapi juga seluruh anggota divisi sepuluh. Dalam divisi sepuluh semua orang menganggap satu sama lainnya sebagai partner kerja atau bahkan keluarga. Karena itu tidak jarang kalau divisi sepuluh lebih dekat pada sesama anggota mereka.

.

Jangan pernah menghina divisi sepuluh baik personal atau kelompok.

Jika ada orang yang melakukan itu biasanya mereka tidak dibalas oleh satu orang. Yang menyerang bisa menjadi satu divisi secara penuh. Karena untuk kapten mereka, semua anggota divisi sepuluh disana dianggap sebagai harga dirinya. Ketika ada yang menghina atau merendahkan divisi atau anggota divisi mereka. Maka yang turun tangan bukan hanya satu orang. Itu bisa saja menjadi satu tim, kelompok, pasukan atau bahkan kapten mereka sendiri.

Mereka melindungi satu sama lain seperti dalam satu kelompok besar keluarga. Disana semua orang dihargai tidak peduli betapa lemah kemampuan mereka. Atau pun berasal dari bangsawan atau rukongai. Bahkan tidak heran kalau beberapa _shinigami_ wanita masuk ke divisi sepuluh karena berharap untuk lebih dihargai.

Kapten divisi sepuluh terkenal selalu menghargai setiap _shinigami_ wanita bahkan sangat tidak menyukai ketika seseorang memandang rendah orang lain hanya karena perbedaan jenis kelamin. Wakil kapten mereka juga sangat dikagumi karena mau melayani beberapa permintaan dan membantu mengatasi setiap masalah yang dihadapi anggotanya. Untuk itu sangat tidak disarankan membuat perselisihan dengan divisi sepuluh. Selain mereka lebih netral tapi juga karena reaksi mereka jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang lain.

.

Dilarang mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang wakil kapten divisi sepuluh terutama jika berkaitan dengan klannya.

Wakil kapten divisi sepuluh dikenal sebagai anggota dari klan kuno yang membantu Soutaichou dalam membangun _Seireitei_ ratusan tahun. Dia juga berbeda dibandingkan _shinigami_ biasa lainnya. Tapi karena sejarah tidak pernah mencatat keberadaan klannya itu banyak orang yang berpikir kalau dia hanya makhluk lain dan bukan manusia. Tidak heran kalau ada yang menghina wakil kapten itu baik secara langsung atau tidak.

Namun untuk divisi lainnya menghina klan dan wakil kapten divisi sepuluh adalah hal yang paling tabu.

Bukan hanya divisi sepuluh tapi beberapa kapten dari divisi lain juga menghargai dan memiliki ikatan khusus tersendiri padanya. Bahkan Soutaichou sendiri akan memberikan peringatan pada orang tersebut jika sudah keterlaluan. Nokage adalah klan yang berjasa besar dalam pembentukan _Seireitei_. Bahkan kakek buyut dari wakil kapten divisi sepuluh adalah teman baik Soutaichou. Jadi jelas kenapa _shinigami_ agung itu sangat tidak senang jika ada yang menghina wakil kapten divisi sepuluh hanya karena klannya.

Kapten divisi sepuluh sendiri juga lebih agresif dan protektif ketika ada yang berani menghina wakil kapten yang juga teman masa kecilnya itu. Dia tidak akan ragu-ragu menyerang langsung orang itu tidak peduli darimana dia berasal. Semua hal itu terekam jelas ketika kejadian terakhir.

Satu tahun setelah kedua menjadi kapten dan wakil kapten. Ada _shinigami_ senior dari divisi sebelas yang terang-terangan menghina wakil kapten itu karena mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Hal itu terdengar langsung oleh kapten divisi sepuluh. Tanpa ragu kapten itu mengajak _shinigami_ tersebut berduel untuk menanamkan pada kepala _shinigami_ itu perbedaan antara wakil kaptennya dengan sampah sepertinya. Tidak ada yang mau menolong pada saat itu termasuk kapten divisi sebelas sendiri, Kenpachi Zaraki dan wakil kapten divisinya, Yachiru Kusajishi.

Kedua orang itu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang siapa sebenarnya wakil kapten divisi sepuluh. Untuk Kenpachi, dia selalu senang dengan sake yang dibuat oleh wakil kapten itu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat sake sebagus buatannya. Dan untuk Yachiru, dia selalu datang setiap seminggu sekali untuk meminta permen dan makanan manis dari keduanya. _**(Makanan manis itu biasanya diberikan dari Ukitake. Tapi mereka jarang memakan makanan manis dalam jumlah banyak. Karena itu agar habis dan tidak terbuang diberikan kepada Yachiru.)**_ Terlebih untuk mereka kehilangan satu anggota bukanlah masalah.

 _Shinigami_ itu bahkan tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari lima detik. Jelas dia akan mati jika saja wakil kapten yang sebelumnya dibicarakan muncul dan mencegah hal yang lebih buruk terjadi. Pada akhirnya, Kapten itu melepaskan _shinigami_ tersebut dan memerintahkannya untuk meminta maaf pada wakil kaptennya langsung pada saat itu juga. Tentu _shinigami_ itu masih bersyukur untuk sementara, berpikir kalau mimpi buruk telah berakhir. Sayangnya semua pemikiran itu adalah bohong.

Meski selamat dari amukan kapten divisi sepuluh, serangan lainnya masih belum berhenti disana. Selama beberapa bulan setelah itu terjadi banyak kejadian aneh pada _shinigami_ malang itu. Sepertinya yang mengincar itu bukan hanya kapten tersebut. Seluruh anggota divisi sepuluh, Ukitake, Kyoraku, bahkan Unohana juga mengincar pria itu hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pensiun dini dari _Gotei 13_. Untuk itulah sangat terlarang untuk menghina wakil kapten divisi sepuluh.

.

Jangan pernah memanggil Kapten divisi sepuluh dengan bocah atau semua hal yang menyinggung tentang tinggi. Meremehkan, mengejek, merendahkan juga termasuk dalam hal itu.

Kapten divisi sepuluh memang adalah kapten termuda dalam sejarah _Seireitei_. Meski berumur lebih dari seratus tahun tapi tubuhnya masihlah tampak seperti anak SMP. Sikapnya jauh lebih dewasa dari kapten yang lain dan tentu bertanggung jawab. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan kapten yang lain, kapten divisi sepuluh selalu bisa selesai tepat pada waktunya dan sempurna pada setiap laporannya.

Tidak banyak orang yang mengatakan tentang masalah itu secara diam dan hati-hati. Karena efek dari pelanggar itu akan sangat berat. Selain anggota divisi sepuluh, wakil kaptennya juga akan menjadi bagian mimpi buruk itu. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada setiap korban dari wakil kapten tersebut atau apa yang dia lakukan pada mereka. Yang jelas apapun itu, setiap orang tersebut akan menghilang jejaknya dan tak pernah ditemukan lagi. Semua orang di _Seireitei_ mengetahuinya diikuti oleh _shinigami_ pengganti, Kurosaki Ichigo yang menemukan peraturan itu dengan cara yang sangat mengejutkan.

.

.

.

Semua kisah itu dimulai ketika Baishin terlepas dari segelnya setelah seratus tahun. Kelompok kapten yang terdiri dari, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Zaraki, Soifon dan Toshiro dikirim untuk menghabisinya atau menyegelnya dalam waktu kurang dari dua belas jam. Begitu pertemuan selesai, kapten-kapten tersebut pergi ke kota Karakura untuk mencari Baishin dan juga memberitahu _Shinigami_ pengganti, Kurosaki Ichigo. Akatsuki dan Yachiru bergabung dengan mereka diikuti Yoruichi.

Kurang dari dua puluh menit, mereka semua segera tiba di tengah kota tersebut dimana terdengar beberapa keributan dan orang-orang berlarian. Di tengah jalan, Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji bertarung dengan Baishin. Ukitake mulai khawatir melihat anggotanya dalam bahaya seperti Baishin. Mereka melihat Ichigo ditahan dengan Baishin dengan kakinya. Toshiro memperhatikan pertarungan Ichigo itu.

"Dia masih terlalu lemah..." gumam Toshiro.

Akatsuki berdiri disampingnya. "Sepertinya dia masih kelelahan karena pertarungan dengan _Bount_ sebelumnya, _My Lord..._ Baishin juga tampaknya mengambil sedikit kekuatan Ichigo."

"Begitukah?" Toshiro mengangkat satu alisnya. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita memberinya waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar. Ayo Akatsuki!"

Dia melompat maju ketika Baishin bersiap menyelesaikan semua agar Ichigo bisa beristirahat. Akatsuki tidak jauh dibelakangnya ketika Toshiro meluncur turun dari atas Baishin. Tangan kapten muda itu dikepalkan, _Reaitsu_ mulai berkumpul pada tangan itu. Baishin mengangkat kepalanya dan segera mengambil posisi bertahan keatas ketika Toshiro menghilang satu detik kemudian.

"Apa?!" kata Baishin dan terkejut ketika sebuah pukulan keras tepat kewajahnya datang dari depan. Tubuh besarnya terlempar sangat jauh kebelakang hingga berputar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa berhenti. Ichigo yang masih kesulitan untuk berdiri hanya bisa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Toshiro!" serunya melihat kapten muda itu.

Toshiro menghela nafasnya, "kau adalah _shinigami_ pengganti, Kurosaki. Panggil aku Hitsugaya- _taichou."_

Ichigo berkedip beberapa kali sebelum terkejut ketika tubuhnya dengan mudah diangkat oleh tangan berbulu besar. Dia sekarang melihat pada kearah yang lain dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata merah. Akatsuki tersenyum dalam wujud serigalanya, "Halo, Pria muda... butuh bantuan?" Dengan hati-hati serigala itu membantu Ichigo untuk berdiri kembali. Rukia dan Renji juga ikut menghampiri, Hanatarou juga muncul dengan pakaian pegawai restoran cepat saji.

" _Sensei!_ Anda datang!" Rukia memberi hormat.

Renji mengangguk, "terima kasih sudah datang Nokage- _fukutaichou."_

"Sama-sama, Abarai. Sekarang kalian tetaplah disini dan biar kami yang mengurusnya." Akatsuki berjalan kembali pada Toshiro dan kapten yang lain. Semua mengeluarkan _zanpakutou_ mereka masing-masing. Dari kejauhan tampak Baishin perlahan kembali bangkit dari serangan tiba-tiba Toshiro.

"Kau sepertinya cukup kuat dengan tubuh kecilmu. Pedang mainan itu seharusnya dipegang oleh _shinigami_ , hei BOCAH!" seru Baishin.

.

.

.

Semua orang menahan nafas terkejut kecuali Ichigo dan Yoruichi. Tidak ada yang boleh memanggil Toshiro dengan kata-kata semacam itu. Bahkan Soutaichou sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu. Kenpachi juga tidak pernah karena dia memiliki panggilan tersendiri pada Toshiro. Semua orang yang memanggil itu pada Toshiro selalu berakhir dengan rasa sakit jika mereka terdengar langsung oleh Toshiro. Atau yang berbicara dibelakang mereka akan mendapatkan beberapa serangan misterius yang bahkan tidak pernah diketahui sebabnya. Sejak itulah ada peraturan tidak tertulis untuk tidak pernah memanggil sebutan itu pada Toshiro.

Ukitake meringis kecil, "Sepertinya Baishin sudah selesai sekarang..."

"Kita sepertinya tidak perlu ikut campur." Kyoraku tertunduk dengan senyuman kecil.

Kedua kapten itu memasukan kembali _zanpakutou_ mereka. "Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Yoruichi heran sebelum akhirnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa di udara. Aura gelap terlihat berasal dari Akatsuki yang menggeram berat. Semua _shinigami_ disana segera menyadarinya juga.

"Hm... Tsu- _hmp!"_ Ichigo baru saja akan memanggil ketika tangan Rukia menahan mulutnya.

"Tsh! Jangan panggil _sensei_ ketika dia marah!" bisik gadis itu. Ichigo berkedip heran sebelum kembali melihat pada Akatsuki dan Toshiro. Dia sekarang bisa melihat aura gelap disekitar mereka. "Baishin sudah selesai sekarang. Dia melanggar peraturan terpenting dalam _Seireitei._ Kau diam saja jika tidak ingin berakhir sama sepertinya!" bisik Rukia sekali lagi.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku membunuhnya, _My Lord?"_

Akatsuki bertanya dalam suara yang sangat berat. Bahkan kapten yang lain merinding mendengar nada suara itu. "Ah... Bawa dia dan bertarung di kuilnya kembali. Disana lebih luas dan lebih aman dari tempat ini. Kami akan ada dibelakangmu sambil membersihkan beberapa sampah ini." Toshiro mengembalikan lagi Hyorinmaru dan tampak tenang. Disaat itu beberapa _Garganta_ muncul dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali _Hollow._

Akatsuki tampak tidak panik dan membungkuk sekali lagi. _"Yes, My Lord..."_

Bulunya berdiri tegak bersamaan dia menjawab. Sekarang dia tampak seperti campuran dengan singa. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik serigala itu menghilang dan muncul didepan Baishin. Cakarnya segera memukul tepat dibawah dagu pria itu dan melemparkannya ke udara. Sebelum dia jatuh Akatsuki sekali lagi muncul dan menendang Baishin yang melesat bagai peluru jauh pada arah tertentu. Serigala itu melihat pada Toshiro yang mengangguk sebelum menghilang.

Toshiro berbalik, "sebaiknya kita segera selesaikan semua ini. Aku masih ingin beristirahat..."

"HitsuTo, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan dia sendirian?" Tanya Yoruichi.

"Jangan khawatir, ini akan selesai dalam sepuluh atau lima belas menit jika Akatsuki menjadikan Baishin sebagai mainannya." Toshiro terlihat sangat santai dan mulai membersihkan semua _hollow_ disana. Yang lainnya hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ mendengar apa yang Akatsuki lakukan pada Baishin. Tidak pernah bisa mereka pikirkan kalau Akatsuki yang selalu tersenyum dan baik hati itu bahkan bisa sama kejamnya seperti Kenpachi.

.

Setelah lima belas menit membersihkan semua _Hollow_. Semua bergerak pada kuil dimana Baishin sebelumnya disegel. Mereka melihat kuil yang hancur itu sekarang tertutupi oleh es hitam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pertarungan dashyat atau bekas darah dimana pun. Semua melihat sekeiling dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Toshiro masih terlihat tenang dan hanya berjalan ke tengah kuil itu.

"Selamat datang _My Lord..."_

Semua orang melompat terkejut ketika Akatsuki muncul dengan wujud manusianya. Gadis itu tampak tersenyum seperti dirinya yang biasa. Dibajunya sama sekali tidak ada bercak darah dan tampak sangat rapi. Ketika itu hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang terpikirkan dalam pikiran semua orang disana kecuali Toshiro.

' _Bagaimana?'_ Pikir mereka bersamaan.

Toshiro membalas tersenyum pada sapaan Akatsuki. "Apa semua sudah puas bermain?" tanyanya dengan ringan.

Akatsuki mengangguk, "Ya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain. Oh! Akan kubereskan semua sekarang." Gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya yang membuat suara cukup kencang dan keras. Semua es hitam itu dalam sekilas mata berubah menjadi salju hitam yang berterbangan ke udara lalu menghilang di langit. Semua menatap dengan takjub pada momen itu karena butiran salju disana terbang sambil memantulkan cahaya matahari yang membuatnya menjadi seperti debu berlian. Suara tawa yang tidak pernah didengar sebelumnya menyadarkan semua. Toshiro tertawa kecil bersama Akatsuki yang tersenyum pada tuannya. Entah apa yang keduanya bicara, Ichigo berpikir kalau dia tidak ingin tahu dan hanya berbicara dengan jelas pada yang lainnya.

"Aku pikir sekarang aku tahu apa yang tidak boleh aku katakan pada mereka."

.

.

End?

* * *

Beasttamer minta maaf sudah buat kalian nunggu kelamaan. (jam tidur berubah karena ramadan... sama sibuk sama kerja.) Terima kasih sudah baca dan memberikan favorit pada story ini. Buat **Sukiraki Tatsuya,** juga saya terima kasih.

Selamat hari raya idul fitri untuk yang merayakan.

Selamat malam.


End file.
